Guerra de las Bandas Soul Eater y My OC's Fanfic
by VaniaNory-Chan18
Summary: En un año común de la Shibusen School Musical, donde estudian los hermanos Soul, Black y Kid junto con las hermanas Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Llegan tres alumnas particulares Vania, Wolfie y Chiamy y estas ocasionan una Guerra de Bandas, que nunca había sucedido antes. Separando a muchos alumnos y alumnas.
1. Avisos de Lectura

Aquí les explicare quizás las futuras dudas pero no todo, ya que sería Spoiler!  
Seré muy descriptiva para que se lo logren imaginar.

Bueno, me base para hacer esto un poco en My Little Pony, en la segunda pelicula, ya que, algunas veces pienso que los ponys protagonistas se parecen en la forma de ser, a los de Soul Eater... Espero que les guste y... si quieren que publique alguna cancion (Que saldra en algun capitulo si es posible) lo publicare.

DATOS DE 3 DE LOS PERSONAJES (Personajes que son creados por mí que participaran) :

_**Vania: **_Líder de las_ "__** The Girls of Magic".  
/Tambien sera descrita en el Fic/**__  
_Su cabello es rubio y le llega a las rodillas, tiene un mechón estilo "Emo" en su ojo izquierdo.  
Sus ojos son celestes con bordes azules (Diseño Gato)

Tiene piercings en la boca (dos) y las orejas(Dos normales en la izquierda y una cadena en la derecha)  
Su manera de vestir es completamente oscura.  
Viste una chaqueta de cuero con un gorro con bordes de pelaje gris, (Obviamente falsos).  
Utiliza un collar negro estilo de mascota con pinchos grises.  
Utiliza guantes sin dedos y tiene largas uñas negras que parecen de gato.  
Viste una fada rojiza con divisiones negras (A cuadros).  
En calzado viste botines con diseño de zapatillas rosas y la base blanca.

Su forma de ser Fría pero cuando quiere engañar a alguien se ve amigable.  
Su voz es algo grave parece masculina y puede llegar a un tono tan agudo que no se sabe si su voz esta cambiada o no.

_**Wolfie:  
/Tambien sera descrita en el Fic/**_  
Segunda Cantante.  
Su cabello es blanco con líneas violetas, al igual que sus ojos.  
Sus ropas son:  
Un peto que le hace el estómago visible, morado sin brazos (tal como si los hubiera arrancado)  
utiliza shorts jeans y zapatillas diseño Convers con diseño de un ojo de lobo.

Su forma de ser es "creída", intenta superar a Vania, pero ella le gana.  
Su voz es completamente femenina pero no puede agudizar mucho solo hacer más grave su voz.  
_  
__**Chiami:  
/Tambien sera descrita en el Fic/  
**_Tercera cantante.  
Es algo tontita pero simpática.  
Su color de cabello es rojo con líneas mostaza (asemeja al fuego)  
sus ojos son con un diseño fuego que al mirarlos fijamente parece como si se movieran.  
Viste una sudadera Roja con una polera en donde se ve un Fénix.  
Tiene una Falda con diseño de fuego con medias debajo color naranja  
y Botines negros con broches.

Como dije es algo tontita, pero es buena gente, pero cuando se enoja... se enoja...  
Su voz es un poco chillona.

_**Datos protagonistas:  
Soul/Black/Kid:  
**_Son los hijos del director, Kid es el Mayor y toca el teclado (Esos que son como teclado y guitarra a la vez) Soul es de en medio y es el Líder/Vocalista y toca la guitarra (Bajo o eléctrica) y Black el menor tocando la batería._**  
Nombre de la Banda: The Boys Bands.**_

Liz/Tsubaki/Maka/Patty:

Hijas del Secretario (Ayudante del director), Liz es la mayor y toca el mismo instrumento que Kid, Tsubaki es la segunda mayor y toca el pandero, Maka la mediana y toca los mismo instrumentos que Soul y Patty la batería.  
_**Nombre de la Banda: The Divas.**_

Formas de

_**Lectura:**__  
Canciones:  
__**Nombre del personaje o la que canta: Letra de la**_** canción...  
*Si hay alguna voz en off sera lo mismo pero con (...)***

Si ocurre algun dialogo en uno estos, queda tal como es uno normal...

Bueno cualquier duda que tengan en como leer el Fic me habían y les explico :D


	2. Empiezan pequeños rumores (Capitulo 1)

Era un día lunes, aburrido... ya que, en la _Shibusen School Musical_ se empezaba un nuevo año escolar.  
En el _Salón B_ de los cursos más mayores estaban los grupos de hermanos más populares.  
Uno compuesto de solamente varones y otro solo de chicas. En el conjunto de los 3 chicos estaban Kid, el hermano mayor, Soul el mediano y Black el menor, ellos tres eran los hijos del director, todas las chicas hasta las más pequeñas los adoraban, aunque a ellos no les gustaba lo de los_ "Populares", _ya que se sentían mal.  
Y por último las hermanas, ellas eran 4 Liz, la primera mayor, Tsubaki, la segunda mayor, Maka, la mediana y por último la simpática Patty que es la menor.  
El salón era tal como uno los ve en las Universidades de las películas con la mesa del profesor al centro.  
En todo el instituto se rumoreaba de unas nuevas integrantes, 3 chicas nuevas para ser exactos.

\- Espero que una de las nuevas... ¡NO SEA UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR COMO ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCO!.- Grito Soul hacia Maka, que realmente estaba a su lado.

\- YA ME CABREASTE!.- Y Dicho y hecho se le tiro encima, y cayeron asientos a bajo, a mala suerte estos eran de madera y a cada golpe contra los asientos les dolía y un gran dolor!, hasta que llegaron al piso y Maka empezó ahorcar y golpear contra el piso la cabeza de Soul. El intentaba quitar las manos de Maka que ya le estaba arrebatando el aire.

Solo pudieron ser detenido hasta que escucharon un toser de alguien, levantaron las miradas y vieron los zapatos del... profesor, Sid.

\- ¿Que creen que están haciendo?- Dijo fríamente, sus ojos demostraban una furia interna -Aunque seáis los hijos de una persona importante, no se aprovechen del pánico -agrego.

\- ¡ELLA EMPEZÓ! – Dijo Soul apresuradamente y señalo a Maka.

\- ¡MENTIRA TU FUISTE!- grito contradiciéndolo, todos los demás reían bajito, bueno no todos, ya que sus hermanos y hermanas estaban más avergonzados que nunca.

\- Levántense y a los rincones del salón…-Hizo una pausa y mientras cada uno se dirigía a donde les indico a cada uno, solo una oración vasto para que los dejara helados – Castigados en el recreo.

Intentaron decir algo pero los detuvo con una señal de la mano. Años anteriores no los habían retado de esta manera, pero desde que los padres de cada uno les dijeron a los profesores los trataran como unos alumnos más, y todas las ventajas que se podía decir que tenían.  
Antes de que llegaran dieron media vuelta y le mostraron la lengua a espaldas del profesor, pero este al parecer tenia ojos en la espalda, ya que, algo les paso rápidamente por sus mejillas, ambos quedaron fríos y se fueron a los rincones como truenos. Casi los mata a ambos, con unos pequeños cuchillos que lanzo y se clavaron en las paredes.

El Profesor como cada inicio de año, saludo a sus alumnos, después un discurso gigante diciendo lo _Bueno_ y lo _Malo_ que ocurrió el año pasado. Esto duro la hora que tienen de clase dejando a algunos dormidos. Cuando toco la campana, que era demasiado RUIDOSO, todos los demás alumnos y alumnas se levantaron, y el profesor fue el último en salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miro a Soul y Maka, y les dijo seriamente.

-Si hay alguna cosa rota, o desaparecida cuando termine el recreo, les alargare el castigo a ambos.- cuando escucharon el cerrar de la puerta ambos salieron de sus rincones.

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- Volvió a insistir Maka, mas furiosa de lo que estaba antes.  
\- ¡¿Mi culpa?!- Exclamo Soul señalándose a sí mismo, se le notaba muchísimo su enojo.- ¡Tú fuiste la que se me tiro encima, ni que fueras a violarme!- añadió vuelto loco que se hasta se jalaba el cabello albino que tenía.  
\- Ja!, si claro ni mis hermanas se lanzarían a ti.- contesto burlona mientras se volteaba y alzaba los hombros y reía un poco.  
Ese recreo, sería el más largo del día...

_**Mientras **__**tanto, en el patio de la escuela.**_

Los hermanos y hermanas de los _Locos_, convivían como una vez a las mil, en el gran patio, ya que, cuando Soul y Maka no estaban castigados por el profesor Sid estaban separados en los recreos, en cambio si lo estaban y además el maestro los dejaba en el salón pasaban los 30 minutos de descansó juntos, compartiendo en lo bien que se llevaban.

\- Oye Kid, ¿tu conoces a las nuevas?- Pregunto Patty, mientras le picaba el hombro izquierdo a el muchacho.

\- ¡Es obvio!, el es mayor, y puede estar con papá cuando llega un nuevo estudiante en cambio yo... por ahora no soy casi nada.- dijo Black con la cabeza gacha algo desanimado.

\- No digas eso hermanito... aunque seas el menor, el papá te consiente muchísimo.- contesto Kid, sacudiendo el peinado de su hermano menor, si era verdad era el que le daban todo lo que pedía, a cambio de que no hiciera un escándalo de esos que hacen los niños pequeños como de 3-5 años cuando no les compran lo que quieren. Black solo río y asintió con la cabeza.-Si, Patty, si las conozco se ven especiales.- Agrego.

\- ¿Cómo son?- interrogaron Tsubaki y Liz.

\- Son 3, al parecer que en los rumores acertaron.- No alcanzo a terminar su relato.

\- ¿Su forma de vestir?- Liz lo interrumpió.

\- Déjalo terminar por favor Liz! -Exclamo Patty dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermana. Y Kid continuo, respirando para controlarse.

\- Una me llamo la atención... vestía completamente de negro.- Cuando Kid dijo esto todos pusieron un rostro de duda y continuo.- Su Cabello era largo y rubio, le llegaba hasta la cadera aproximadamente, tenia una pequeña cantidad de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y tenía un pequeño mechoncito parado, en la vestimenta como dije antes era completamente oscura, tenía una chaqueta de cuero con un sombrero atrás que poseía bordes de pelaje, obviamente falso. También una falda diseño escocesa rojiza con líneas negras y unos grandes botines oscuros con unas hebillas tales como los cinturones, de los adultos cuando se visten formal.- y finalizo, Liz quedo impactada, ¡Una chica Emmo.!.

Black pregunto por el color de sus ojos y respondió muy rápido "_Celestes con bordes azules se asemejan como al cielo"._

\- ¿Como la de allí?.- Osó a hablar Tsubaki apuntando a una chica idéntica como Kid la describió, él se sobresaltó y se tomó el pelo y exclamo alterado. La jovencita no se encontraba sola, estaba con dos chicas más y observaban a cada alumno en el patio detalladamente. ¿Que estarían pensando?

-¡MI PADRE ME DIJO QUE LES ENSEÑARA EL COLEGIO, ME VA A MATAR!.- y salio corriendo como una bala.

\- Es para el otro lado.- dijo Black y señalo para el lado derecho.

-¡YA SABIA!.- y siguió para el lado correcto.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**_Holi, Holita nwn/!_**  
**_He regresado con una nueva historia!, "Guerra de Bandas"_**  
**_Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo 1._**  
**_Y como publique antes en "Avisos y ayudas en lectura", me base un poco en la nueva pelicula de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks._**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Pd: Me eh fijado en algo, los capitulos se ven demasiado cortos, bueno en Wattpad para aclarar, yo tenia un limite que siempre lo hacia hasta 1100 pero ahora como tambien subo aca los tratare de ampliar si me memoria no me traiciona XD_**


	3. Sospechos (Capitulo 2)

_**(Kid Pov)**_

Dios!, que nerviosismo tengo, mi cuerpo parece tener un terremoto dentro.  
Pero, como el mismísimo hijo del Director tengo que reflejar seguridad y confianza ante las nuevas y bellas alumnas del instituto.  
Espera...Mph, de presentar amabilidad si... pero ¿Poeta?, no creo que sea necesario, a menos que quieran tomar confianza en mi persona.  
¡DEJA DE DISTRAERTE KID Y VE A POR ELLAS!.  
**  
**Uffff, suerte que pero que suerte, que siguen aquí. ¿De que hablaran tanto?, Un minuto se percataron que estoy demasiado cerca de ellas.  
Finalmente, Me acerque despacio y les sonreí levemente para mostrar confiabilidad.

_**(Normal Pov)**_

Era cierto, las nuevas estaban conversando sospechosamente y se detuvieron al ver a Kid acercándose.

\- Buenos Días, he venido para mostrarles el instituto .- Dijo Kid saludando a las muchachas, que le sonreían amablemente.

\- Hola, Kid-Kun - Dijo Chiamy, ella era un chica que al verla parecía de apariencia torpe, su cabello era rojizo con líneas mostaza que asemejaba al fuego y sus prendas de vestir era una sudadera color roja y debajo de esta con una polera en donde se lograba divisar un Fénix. Y también vestía una Falda con diseños de fuego con medias/calzas debajo de ella y botines negros con broches, tal como si fuera un cinturón.

Vania también lo saludo solamente con un movimiento de manos, Wolfie no dijo nada solo lo miraba entre seria y fría, estaba cruzada de brazos.  
Wolfie era de un cabello albino con líneas violetas y vestía un _Peto_ que le dejaba el estómago a la vista, de color morado sin brazos y que en los hombros había marcas tal y como si se los hubiera arrancado. También utilizaba shorts-jeans y zapatillas de la marca _Converse_ con diseño un diseño peculiar el ojo de un lobo.

\- ¿Están listas para conocer el colegio?.- Pregunto Kid mostrando ánimo y empezó su marcha seguida de las demás.  
\- Claro, realmente sentimos algo _Mágico_ por aquí.- Agrego Vania mientras miraba a sus amigas y frotaba su dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha.

Cuando terminaron el recorrido descansaron frente a la oficina del padre de Kid y sus hermanos, para que se inscribieran definitivamente pero antes les conto algo que pasara en pocas semanas más. Ya faltaban 30 minutos para el almuerzo, y como era tan grande pero tan grande el lugar se tomaron sus buenas horas para caminar por todo el Instituto.

\- Antes de que entren, en 3 semanas más será el aniversario del colegio.- Dijo.  
\- ¡GENIAL!.- Exclamo Chiamy con mucho entusiasmo.  
\- Siempre en todos los años hacemos muestras musicales o de talentos, si lo desean pueden pedirle a mi padre que las inscriba para que se presenten con los demás alumnos.  
\- Ja!, Usualmente cantamos, pero no es todo el tiempo.- Agrego Wolfie mientras se miraba sus uñas como mostrándose superior a él, pero al instante Chiamy la interrumpió diciendo algo que no debería haber dicho en absoluto.  
\- Bah!, pero que dices, lo hacemos todo el tiempo, para que la gente haga lo que queremos.

Cuando Vania escucho lo que dijo su compañera giro rápidamente e hizo un gesto de corte en el cuello y mostro una cara de furia y Wolfie solo se golpeó el rostro

\- ¿Qué-Que dije ahora?.- Pregunto la muchacha alzando sus manos y hombros, realmente si era algo torpe, Kid realmente estaba encontrando algo extraño en esas chicas.  
\- Perdónala - Hablo Vania con una completa cara angelical y agrego a susurro y con la cabeza gacha - Es tonta.

Kid solo movió la cabeza en señal de un sí, y se retiró rápidamente para encontrarse con los demás, a ver si esta vez estarían Soul y Maka después de haber estado un largo tiempo en el salón castigados.

Ha mala suerte no estaban, Black le explico que el profesor les había alargado el castigo, ya que, nuevamente habían discutido en medio de la clase de Artes Visuales. Estos dos sí que eran la _Pareja Problema, _Kid se estiro, se le notaba un poco agotado y con tal estiramiento los huesos de sus brazos tronaron con un gran crujido.  
\- Era de esperarse de ambos.- Dijo Kid haciendo una pequeña pausa.- El Almuerzo ya está por empezar, ¿vamos?.- Todos aceptaron y lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron si instalaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba la vista hacia afuera en el patio de los cursos más pequeños, Liz decidió preguntarle algo respecto a las nuevas.

\- Y... ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?.  
\- Las encontré un poco extrañas.- contesto Kid mientras observa a los más pequeños correr, saltar y jugar al otro lado de la ventana.  
\- ¿Extrañas?, ¿En qué sentido?  
\- No lo sé muy bien, pero... actuaban un poco extraño.- Volteo y se le notaba en su mirada, preocupación.

_**Al otro lado de la puerta del**_** comedor.  
**  
Vania, Chaimy y Wolfie se encontraban a fuera del comedor, planeaban algo.  
Ellas tenían en mente, crear disturbios después de cruzar esa gran puerta con todos los que se encontraban en su interior.

\- Bien, Chicas, esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos!.- Hablo Vania, cerrando su mano en un puño.  
\- ¿¡EL ALMUERZO!?.- Dijo finalmente Chiamy con gran entusiasmo, y dando un pequeño brinco.  
Vania bufo y miro de reojo a su compañera.  
\- No TONTA!, esta es la oportunidad para obtener la magia y recuperar nuestro poder.  
\- Oh!, comprendo... pero HOY ES LUNES DE TACOS!.- y se acercó abrazar la pared en donde habían un letrero que tenía escrito _"Lunes de Tacos".  
\- _¿Y vamos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos?, ¿cantar para obtener la energía negativa de las personas al pelear entre sí?, Mejora tus tácticas Vania, por favor!.- Agrego Wolfie, disgustada.  
\- Como sea!... Después que atravesemos esa insignificante puerta deberán seguir mi voz.- Hablo Vania, señalándose a ella misma, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de admiración hacia sí.  
\- Oh la mía.- Contesto Wolfie un poco desafiante.  
\- Mi voz!.- y la tomo por el cuello de su _Peto, _esto lo dijo entre dientes.

Se colocaron enfrente de la puerta y Vania, con ambas manos la abrió de golpe, escuchándose un gran estruendo logrando que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el interior voltearan sus miradas dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Y empezaron a cantar una melodía...

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holitas!, Acá les traigo el Capítulo 2, para mi gusto con mucho dialogo, espero que les haya gustado y perdón la demora, pero estoy a pocos días de terminar el colegio y me están entregando todas las notas a FULL y no en todas me ha ido bien como dije en Facebook TwT.**_

_**Bueno como ya saben, REVIEW, Suscríbanse y... En el Próximo capítulo, saldrá la primera canción. (Disponible en YouTube)**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

**_PD: En este capitulo, estábamos casi a fines de Noviembre o incio de Diciembre del 2014, no estoy segura..._**


End file.
